The present invention relates to an improved method for calculating an intraocular lens to be implanted, with which method the calculation is automatically optimized in that the results of numerous cataract surgeries are taken into account during the calculation for intraocular lenses (IOL) to be implanted in the future.
According to the known prior art, IOLs are selected or adapted based on measured and/or estimated variables, only individual parameters in the form of individual measured values or as a mean for a defined patient group being taken into account.
The optimal intraocular lens (IOL) is selected or adapted exclusively according to its features, such as for instance type, refractive power, asphericity, and multifocality. No consideration is given to potential interrelationships with specific contributing factors to the treatment, such as patient features, diagnostics, surgical procedures, or the like, or to using statistical distribution for the parameters.